William Baker (Earth-7045)
New York native William Baker, often known on the streets as Flint Marko, was a common criminal who spent most of his early life drifting in and out of street gangs and correctional facilities. While on the run from the FBI in Georgia, Baker took a moment to relax on a beach. When the steam system of a nearby nuclear test reactor exploded, it dumped massive doses of radiation on the beach, as well as Baker. After regaining consciousness, Baker discovered that his body had bonded with the sand around him, and he could form himself into almost anything he desired. With his new found power, Baker began a super-powered lifestyle as the Sandman that has brought him head to head with the likes of Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Body Conversion-Sand' **'Immortality': Sandman is immortal in the sense that his sand form suspends his aging. **'Self-Sustenance': Sandman also no longer require the need for food, air, or rest. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Density Control': His radically mutagenically altered body composition and increased density enabled him to compact or loosen the particles of sand that make up his form. Consequently, the Sandman can become as hard as sandstone, or disperse his body so that he becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. A favorite tactic of the Sandman is making himself slightly dispersed when an opponent punches him, and then making himself rock-solid again, entrapping his opponent's appendage. **'Shapeshifting': He can shape his sand-state body into any continuous shape he can imagine, including his forearms into weapons like hammers, spiked maces, and large fists, forming ram horns on his head, stretching, elongating, deforming, expanding, flattening, or compressing all or portions of his body at will, like Mr. Fantastic, phase through small openings, etc. **'Sand Blasts' **'Sand Conversion': Apparently, he can also convert common grains of sand around him into constituents of his body to replenish portions he might lose track of during battle. In this manner, he can increase his overall size and volume (to some as yet unknown limit), or that of his limbs. Weaknesses *'Water' *'Heat': Temperatures of 3,400 degrees Fahrenheit can cause his highly impure silicate composition to fuse into amorphous silicate (glass). *'Control Molecule': Over the years, Spider-Man managed to discover that Sandman's consciousness is located in only one grain of sand, which has Marko's brain pattern and is responsible for commanding the other grains of sand what form to take. With the proper instruments, it can be induced to it different ideas which makes Marko change his form against his will. If that grain is separated from the another and isolated, Marko can't recover his mass. Trivia *Sandman doesn't have a driver's license. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Sinister Six members (Earth-7045) Category:Frightful Four members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Criminals Category:Expert Combatant Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super Strength Category:Density Shifting Category:Shape Shifting Category:Super Durability Category:Elasticity Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Big House prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Sandman